


You're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be.

by storiesandlies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesandlies/pseuds/storiesandlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is so easy to fall in love with Benedikt. Actually, Mats thinks he has never done something that easy in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> All the mistakes are mine. Hummels sadly It´s not.

It is so easy to fall in love with Benedikt. Actually, Mats thinks he has never done something that easy in his life.

It´s so easy when Benni it´s next to him in the bed covered by the sheets, asking for five more minutes because he doesn’t want to go to the practice. And Mats has to laugh because he will never leave the room if he would have the choice; he kissed him instead, soft, carefully, just a morning kiss while Benni has one of his hands buried in Mats’ hair and the other one in his chest wanting for more but at the end, both of them leave this house that they call _ours._ However _,_ they will return they always do. Maybe they have to wait a few days because of the matches they have to play but they will finish in their kitchen eating Chinese food and telling what has happened to them.

It´s so easy to fall in love with Benni when they are in the sofa watching some random movie, they probably will not remember when someone asks them about it, and the Schalke player kisses him in the neck making to forget about the movie and just thinking about the man who is besides him. It´s also so easy when Benni comes with Draxler, who it´s worry because of this last injury, and the three of them finish having a special dinner with pizza and more beer than they are used to.

It doesn’t matter that one of them are the Schalke captain and the other one Dortmund´s.

Mats thinks about those times when Dortmund has lost a match and Benni it´s always there. Hugging him, being there, they don’t need to talk about it. They have never done it because they understand what it´s feels to lose a match. So they just lay on the bed, interlacing hands; and they sleep listening to the breath to the other one.

Falling in love with Benni it´s so easy that when Mats says in the middle of the cold night I love you to the man next to him he just feels a relief. Because it is what he wants it to say and it feels so damn right. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time I´ve put something in english here. Because I´ve never felt like I can do it. But I wanted to give it a shot because I should learn to write properly in this language that all the world have to learn.


End file.
